Free Fishies
by TwiTears
Summary: Future Fish AU! This time Rin and Haru are both mermen and where captured by the government to conduct experiments on their species. They both struggle to survive in these lonely tanks while trying to stay together. Will they both make it back to the comfort of the ocean or will one be left behind? GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT! FLUFF/LOVE STUFF
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note__: Yep! It's me here! I know I haven't been on this account for ages but I wanna start up again with my new obsession with Free. I hope you all like it! This is my version of that mermaid AU based of Future Fish. Yesh I know Rin's supposed to be a cop, but in this one he's a merman as well 3  
>It's pretty sad actually, I donno why I would do this to these bootyful peoples. But I think it will be adorable at the same time lol<br>Small note: It starts off with a dream then Haru wakes up if that clears up any confusing for the first part. Also, I kind a picture their gill's on their sides, like at their ribs for some reason. Just logically it would be a better placement because it's closest to the lungs. So that's how I'm gonna describe the gill's placement but it's totally cool if you imagine them on their necks lol  
>Just clearing up any confusion<em>

_Please Enjoy!_

Declaimer: I don't own Free!

**Chapter 1**

The vibrate rays of the sun's energy pierced through the smooth slumbering waves of the ocean. A single body pushing his way though. His body—the firmness of his torso mimicked by the strength of his shimmering trail—swam through the water with ease. It was almost too easy for him, his crystal blue scales camouflaged in the lucent movements of the water. Along with his eyes that seemed to reflect the shimmering blue around him: a tranquil appeal to his adventurous expression. With darkened gray hair that danced about his face, this calm expression searched diligently in the vase world he lived. But he wasn't much alone, for mermaids and mermen were social creatures and often searched for their significant other for almost their entire lives. Although this internal longing might have never been satisfied, Haru had already found his company.

_Haru…_

He would hear his companion call for him. He would always come.

_Rin._

He would call back.

In the distance of such a large home these two mermen share, they never strayed too fare from one another. They had become one of each other, as if partners for life. Neither could break the bond they shared and Haru relished every moment of this. He didn't want this life to change. The brooding feeling of never being alone in these waters was almost a forgotten feeling for this merman. Never had he had to worry to face loneliness and the happiness would never be taken from him.

_Haru._

He heard his mate call to him again and the water around him seemed to stop as he did. He couldn't locate where his partner was calling him—such a bother it seemed—thus causing his discomfort in not satisfying Rin's desire for his attention. In return he squeaked back in the mimics he learned from dolphins, a common characteristic Haru had developed. Soon the other merman had appeared from below, the shadows of the deep slowly releasing his blurry form into great detail. The shark like merman came up to Haru, his ruby tail balancing himself as he circled around. His toothy grin came to Haru's mellow face, pecking his lips to the significant other as a simple flirt. Haru didn't mind and knew it was a hello, blowing bubbles to avoid how flattered he really was. They came into each other's arms and rin teasingly smoothed down Haru's hair, nibbling his ear with care. Haru seemed not to notice and kept his arms lazily over Rin's shoulders, tugging his hair in revenge of Rin's tease. Rin just fluxed his gills in excitement and circled his partner with ease, his gleaming smile almost as bright as the rays that hit the surface. The almost daydream like appearance made Haru's heart flutter and he pushed himself forward to circle Rin instead; playfully squeaking with joy which Rin didn't quite understand.

_Haru!_

The dolphin suddenly heard Rin's voice call to him again, this time seeming to echo through the water even though his partner was right next to him. He turned to reply and saw the drastic change in the atmosphere. The water seemed to suddenly turn dark and the fear streaked expression laid on Rin's face startled Haru completely. It was in this shock that Haru reached towards Rin in his pleads to ask what's wrong when heavy threads of rope passed the merman's vision. The mucky net like trap came down on the beaut in an instant, the stench of decaying seaweed and muck still lingering on the ropes. Haru choked for oxygen as he squirmed in the never ending piles of net that entangled him. He searched for Rin. Looking and looking the blue merman panicked with his inability to move from this trap.

_Rin!...Rin!..._

He called and called again until he felt the strong arms of his partner grab onto him. Rin clenched desperately for his mate and Haru grabbed onto him as the nets started to drag him up. The shark was helpless to release Haru from this trap, pulling and snapping the ropes with his sharp teeth. It was hopeless as Haru went higher and higher, further away from Rin's grasp.

_Haru!...Haru!..._

Was all that Haru could hear in the echoes of the rushing water as he was forced up and up. The loud irritating booms of sound vibrating his ears and he did not like it. He choked for oxygen. He choked for the desire of his partner.

Now he was alone.

…

The loud banging didn't seem to stop the more Haru squirmed in the crazy dream he was enduring, his body tightening and his breath hitched. He finally woke with a startling, sitting up to see crystal blue. But he was still alone.

He looked up to see three bright lights glaring down on him, blinding him through the water and he had to look away. The faint banging still lingered in his ears and he tried to pin point where it was. It would only be the fragments of his dream that lingered in his ears. He pushed himself up and swam forward, the image of his reflection soon appearing in front of him. Then there was glass.

The hard cold surface of this glass made Haru's dizzy dream state seem to feel so unreal, just a fantasy. There was no vase open ocean or life that flourished in the water. There was no life: no movement, no warmth, no Rin. Just a single blue merman trapped in the four walls of this tank.

It was ridiculous to think these dreams were real, but they were. The agonizing fear that was fresh in Haru's mind every time he closed his eyes. Ever since he was captured, he was forced into this unknown place. He didn't know how long he was here but for how long, he knew hell couldn't possible go on forever. His dull eyes squinted through the transparent glass, seeing nothing but faded black and the customary white blurs of humans that watched him. He quickly swooshed away and curled himself on the farthest corner of the tank. He hated the presence of those white coated humans, their pathetic attempts to make the merman speak to them and scribbling nonsense on their notepads. They kept Haru locked in here like an experiment, putting him through billions of tests. Their greedy pleasure to discovery more of this creature blocked their humanity in Haru's species. Even so, Haru continued to refuse to eat the fish they fed him. Because of this, Haru was now famish with hunger and lost most of his luster in his tail. He lacked energy that seemed to be drained from him in this stale water.

Haru felt like he was dying every day, trapped in this lonesome tank, and swimming in circles for hours like an animal. His dreams were no comfort for they always turned to nightmares. These four boring walls gave him nothing to calm his aching chest. He wanted Rin, he wanted him terrible. His upsetting need was almost unbearable for his mate and he never felt so hopeless in his life. When will this torment end?

Fortunately, in a matter of a few days Haru's lonesome would finally come to an end. The government, whom had captured Haru privately, had actually captured Rin as well. They were astounded by his strength and energy compared to the blue subject, but was also considered more dangerous with his aggressive behavior. After their studies with Haru -whom they already discovered that he can transform to human in the one of the merman's attempt to escape when he first arrived- they had kept Rin away from the other purposely. Now they decided to transfer Haru to one of their larger tanks. When Haru was put into the new tank he was in a whirl of dizziness. He awakened without warning and sunk to the bottom, landing uncomfortably to the hard surface. For a moment he didn't move until the sickening feeling in his empty stomach was gone. Then he decided to look up. There was nothing but crystal blue water. He flicked his tail and pushed himself up to swim to the side of the glass. He squinted out to see the blurry figures of white observing him. With a hiss of disgust he pushed himself off the glass and went to the other side. It was then when he heard faint banging that rippled the water. It startled Haru completely and his body flinched. He then looked across the tank.

It was Rin.

The one person Haru longed the most for the past weeks was right there in front of him. He wasn't seeing the reflection of himself in the glass, but a completely different person. The person he could recognize anywhere. Haru's awe caused him to rush over to the red figure, his heart leaping for joy in his urge to just touch him, just to know Rin was really there. It was then when his eager hands did not touch Rin's warm skin or crisp red scales, all he touched was glass. He collided right into it and fluxed his gills rapidly with panic. His palms pressed hard to the morbid wall, so transparent it killed him. He was so close.

Rin slapped his hands to the glass just the same, pressing his forehead to it and pushing as hard as he could. Finally they once can be with each other's presence, but not to touch, but only to see. Rin could faintly hear the distressed squeaks of his mate and he called back to him with a muffled voice. Pleading to just be in each other's arms one more time.

….

Ever since the two mermen where transferred to the larger tank they were only able to see each other though that dreaded glass wall that separated them. For weeks they would stay wedged up against that glass, laying against its hard surface in any way to seek warmth from the other. But this warmth could only be imagined through memory for they only could feel the bitterness of the empty water that shared no company. Rin's heart ached to be so close to his mate but yet so far. He was torn every time Haru was taken again for unknown data collection. For days Haru would be gone, only to come back weak by being drugged or terrified for the experience he endured. And Rin couldn't do anything but hit these glaring walls. Hit them and hit them until his wrists cracked and his knuckled bleed. It was pointless. He couldn't do anything to protect his mate.

At one point Rin had never felt so powerless in his life, his pride taken away from him so slavishly. He only could watch as one day the water in Haru's tank started to drain. The flickering red light flashed on and off as the water slowly pumped out of the dolphin's container. The blue male couldn't do anything in his trapped state and only could watch as another endurance of his world being sucked away from him. Lower and lower the water went and Haru couldn't escape this panic. His lungs suffocated from the lack of water, his gills already sticking and stressed when he couldn't take in oxygen. Haru didn't wish to turn his beautiful fins into the lanky bones of legs that he was forced to transform once out of water. It hurt him horrible and the heaviness of his body settled in and he could not stop the transformation.

Rin watched helplessly as his partner was forced to turn human once the water was completely drained. It made his stomach drop and he dipped to the very bottom of his tank in his attempt to reach Haru. There was no use and he could imagine the transformation occurring. The cracking of the splitting bones of Haru's lower body, the wilting of his shimmering scales along with muscles rearranging to its new shape. The excruciating pain that Haru must feel in his chest as he draws his last enduring breath until his gills finally close to the control of lungs. It was heart breaking to see and Rin cried out in any way, hitting the wall once more while his salty tears mingled with the stale water surrounding him.

Stop this! Stop this!

He would cry out but none would hear him. He saw the figured of the white coated men come into Haru's tank. He saw nothing but fascination in their eyes, no remorse or sympathy for the poor blue creature. They soon picked up the withering merman onto a wheeled bed where they moved him out, his transformation not yet complete. They ignored the commotion of Rin as if not caring of his presence. It was a mockery of Rin and he was left defenseless as his love disappeared in the arms of strangers.

For two days Rin swam circles and circles in his box like container. He swam nonstop in constant worry for his precious companion, pushing himself until his body was numb. There was no use for the government to get near the aggressive fish. Even when they tried to collect the water temperature Rin tried to drag one man down and sink his sharp teeth in his soft flesh. He was just too aggressive so they just let him keep swimming. They closed off all four walls so that Rin couldn't see through none, it was just him in this white abyss of isolation. But he continued to swim and swim as his mind clouded with the unbearable thoughts of losing Haru again. Again he felt so useless, so weak in his attempts to protect Haru. The fact that he couldn't do a thing ate him slowly as the days gone by.

In the matter of two days, which felt like an eternity to the shark, the boring white walls of Rin's tank finally started to lower to the clear see-through glass he once had. It wasn't much of a relief to Rin to be able to see the outside again. Only when he realized Haru's side of the tank was filled up with water did he finally slow down to see. He gasped when he recognized the blue figure on the ground, sunken low like an iron weight. Rin moved to the same wall that separated them and pressed his palms to it. Haru was laying there. Silent and still. He didn't remove his gaze from Haru's still form for several minutes before the blue fish finally stirred. Haru hardly lifted his head and rested his cheek on his forearm, his vision blurred and he didn't understand why the water felt so thick. He then recognized Rin's reddish image and forced his heavy eyelids to open up a bit more. His once sharp aqua eyes where now dull with exhaustion. He felt ill and his face was pale. Rin could see this and he shifted left to right anxiously. Haru already could ready Rin's anxiety easily and weakly pushed himself up and move his way over to Rin. He then rested beside the wall where Rin laid beside him; unable to touch.

They laid once again like this, their shoulders and back pressed to the bottom of their tanks and getting as close as they possible could. Rin finally stopped squirming after that and rested his tired eyes as Haru did too. Although this wasn't the most preferred reunion for the two, at least they had each in these lifeless container.

Rin dosed off temporarily because his body's need to recuperated although his mind was still heavy with the worries of this never ending nightmare. He wanted Haru to be ok, he wanted them both to swim free again. He tried to dream of the morning glow of the ocean he used to wake up too every day. Along with the indulgence of his mate which he shared curled up tightly together as they sleep. He remembered the calmness in Haru's breath, his voice, and his eyes that would always calm him. He missed his tenderness which he could only imagine in his dreams. He wanted to swim with him again and too explore the vase ocean around them. A place full of danger but yet beautiful. It was home and that's what he missed the most.

A soft tap tap suddenly invaded Rin's comforting dreams and the shark jolted his head up. The small vibrations had echoed through his ears and he heard it again. Tap tap.

This unnatural noise drove Rin crazy and his first thought was to locate it. It came from the right of Haru's tank and he peered out through the glass. A tall man was standing there with mop in his hand and a scared expression across his brow. Rin lowered then because he recognized this man, he called himself Makoni. He thought it was an odd name when Makoni told them which he communicated only through a notepad and pen. Rin didn't even know if the man knew if the fish understood him. But for all Rin knew, Makoni had an odd fascination to watch Haru in his tank every time he came to clean the rooms. It drove Rin insane (he didn't yet realize Makoni's motives where fully sympathy for the poor creatures although Haru was quite beautiful to him) and he glared fiercely at Makoni. The tall male just tapped again on the glass as if he was trying to get Haru's attention instead of Rins.(most likely because Rin scared the hell out of Makoni). Rin saw this and his gaze went back to his slumbering mate that still hadn't wakened from Makoni's troublesome tapping. The red fish suddenly gasped and choked on water.

Haru wasn't breathing.

Rin's heart hammered in his chest in an instant and he paced once again with the surprise of this discovery. How could this be? Why isn't his precious mate breathing? The blue creature laid absolutely still, not a single part of him moving except of the gently sway of his hair. His body was slumped to the side with his pale expression showing discomfort while eyes stayed closed. Every few seconds Haru shallow breathing would hick with a short breath to gather as much oxygen he could from his gills. He couldn't breathe as if he was was sucking the oxygen through a straw. His gills where struggling to filter the very water Haru needed to survive.. His body went still again; then another wheeze. He continued to do this as he slowly suffocated in the very water he lived in. He was completely unaware of Rin's distressed calls to get his attention or Makoni's continuous taps to wake him up. Available help was so close but yet so fare.

Makoni then decided he couldn't watch this no more and he dropped his mop. Rin watched as the man ran out of the room to get help. In a matter of minutes almost fifteen to twenty scientist and researchers came in shock that their subject of discovery was almost died. They panicked and scattered around like ants, trying to figure out what to do. There wasn't many options to take because they didn't know how to handle a situation like this without hurting the rare creature. Especially if the test subject dies the government would be in worse trouble. So they decided to lower the wall the split Rin's tank from Haru to see if the red fish could solve this problem. Rin was in a frenzy of panic and heard the click of the glass divider before it started to lower. He didn't waste time and swam all the way to the top and squeezed his head past, then his torso and tail before the glass had a chance to go all the way down. Rin was right beside Haru in an instant and he put his arms around him for the first time. It was an almost a bitter sweet moment between the two, the fear of it all just so beautiful.

"Haru? Haru? Come on wake up!" Rin cried, his voice cracked with sorrow as Haru's head drooped when Rin lifted his shoulders to his arms.

There was no response, nothing but a small hick again. Rin placed Haru back down and rubbed his chest, back and sides in any way to help him breath. He breathed in oxygen to Haru's cold lips eagerly; again and again he gave his oxygen to Haru until he became dizzy himself. It was no use. He felt around to Haru's sides where the faint pink marks of Haru's gills would be, discovering that they were partially shut. With the amounts of transformations Haru had been forced into, his body could not simply keep up with the change between human and fish. There was no way for Rin to open his gills to let him breath like a fish. There wasn't a way to make Haru breath properly and all Rin could do was watch has Haru slowly lose consciousness and his little huffs for breath became almost forgotten. Rin curled his tail around his dying lover and hugged him tight to his chest. He felt like he was too late and he buried his nose to Haru's lifeless chest.

There was silence as Rin's shoulder shook softly as he tried to hold the tears that swelled up. He couldn't lose his mate, he just couldn't. He wasn't gone he just wasn't. The humans outside the tank could only look on as if guilt shot each of them in the scull. Haru barely stirred from the position he was in now and came in and out of consciousness. He felt strong arms around him and warmth that he longed for a long time. It almost made him numb with sleep from the comfort of another presence. The loneliness was gone and he almost thought this pain was over. For some reason Haru's eyes started to force themselves open either way. He wanted to wake even if Rin was here with him and he weakly shifted his head. He no longer could take in a breath without sucking in water so he coughed bubbled. He pushed his forehead against Rin's lips to get his attention. He saw that he was crying and he found his arm feeling like a weight as he tried to hold onto the other. The shark look surprised and almost hesitant to look to his partners face, almost frighten to discover the truth. But Haru nudged him again as he put his arms around Rin's shoulders. He motioned Rin to look up.

In the mist of this unbearable nightmare Rin managed to understand what Haru meant. He pulled Haru up and pulled him to the surface of the water. He knew if Haru's body wouldn't let him breath underwater then he would be able to breathe in air. They emerged to the surface and Rin used his tail to balance himself and Haru. He pushed his partner up and against his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around him.

Haru was started to wake now but wasn't aware of his surroundings as Rin pulled him up. He hardly remembered breaking the surface and only the fact that he suddenly was very cold and light headed. He still chocked on the needed air to thrive on and very slowly he started to breathe more clearly. He didn't quite respond until his lungs decided to choke up on him. He came back to life in a spit of painful coughs that shook his core. Water spilled out of his lips as he puked the liquid that clogged up his complicated breathing system. Rin could only watch with sympathy and rubbed the other teens' back with his arm that was holding him.

Haru hardly mumbled Rin's name from recognizing his partners touch before even being able to see. It was a huge relief to Haru to have Rin here and even if his weak state he had joy. He wheezed and wheezed as his breath became harsher and harsher. He needed to rest and leaned heavily on Rin's chest—who was still holding onto the side with one arm to keep them both up—while wrapping his arms around his partner's thin waist and tucking his face in his neck. Rin knew he was struggling but at least he was alive.

Unfortunately the relief was gone. He froze instantly when he finally realized people had already opened the heavy latch above to peer inside. Rin cringed his face in anger towards them, fixing his arm more around Haru securely. Now that he had his Haru in his arms, no one will take him away again. The humans didn't move for several minutes and all that was heard was the soft hums of machinery in the builder and the delicate huffs of Haru's breathing. Then one of the scientists motioned to his men to start moving again. They scattered about and left Rin's sight. The shark could only relax for a moment though when suddenly the red flashing of that bright light started to blink in an almost deathly pattern. There was a loud click and the water around the mermen shifted in little waves.

The water started to be drained again.

….

_Author Note:__ Well I think that's it for chapter 1. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE COMING UP IN A MATTER OF A WEEK HOPEFULLY SO KEEP WATCH! Then you'll see what happens next for the miserable fish couple UvU  
>Support from reviews would be very appreciated because it will motivate me to continue writing this story! I wanted to make it for you guyz cuz fanfiction needs more of these babus so share some love maybe shyly rolls away_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note:__ Second Chapter complete! Thanks so much to those who commented, faved, watched, this story omg. It's not much but it's a start so I'm happy! OvO  
>Please enjoy this next chapter! Tell me what you think or anything really!<em>

**Chapter 2:**

At first Haru didn't noticed the change in the water as the two bodies started to lower. He didn't want to do or be aware of anything but keep his face buried in the comforting darkness of Rin's wet shoulder. It was when Rin could no longer latch onto the edge and slump deeper in the water did Haru get a rude awakening of water in his nose. He realized Rin's concern as the male struggled to scratch at the walls while still keeping a semi-strong hold of Haru's weak body. This surprise just lead to Haru choking on himself again and he gagged out nothing as his lungs shriveled for needed air. He jerked and held onto Rin tighter and he could feel the hammering of Rin's heart through his chest.

Haru let out a groan.

There was no way for Rin to avoid the decrease in water as they went lower and lower down the tank. This horrified Rin because he knew what would come and Haru might not be strong enough go through another transformation. He didn't even care to think if he would be able to either. Why are these humans so stupid, obviously turning Haru back won't help with the heavy pain the poor fish was going through. He just needed to heal and let his gills develop normally again. Why this why now?

"Stop this please! You don't understand, he'll die" Rin suddenly yelled out in his last resort to stop the pain that was yet to come for the both of them. He needed Haru to be ok and if he needed to speak he would.

The men and woman around froze from hearing what they heard. They couldn't comprehend what they just heard, the creators could speak. Fear struck them and they all froze, just waiting for the shark to speak. Makoni was the first to break from the awed spell and he moved over to the monitors of the tanks and pushed the large button and stop the water from draining. If Rin wanted it to stop then it should be stopped.

Rin was astounded when the water suddenly stopped draining and the water calmed. He didn't expect them to listen or the fact that he accidently gave them the knowledge that his species could speak in the native tongue. It didn't matter to him, as long as Haru was safe it would be worth it anyways. With the humans still staring, Rin supported Haru up again – who was dealing with a war against himself as his body trembled from irregular coughs and wheezes—and shifted his partners arm around his neck. He then tucked his nose against Haru's shoulder and relaxed his own breathing to give Haru encouragement that he could rest now. Haru just slumped over Rin's shoulders and pressed his cheek to Rin's ear, looking out weakly. Makoni caught his eye once and he wondered why he was still there. With that Rin continued to glare fiercely from behind Haru's forearm towards the staring eyes above. He wanted them to leave, just to leave them alone for a little while.

….

Fortunately the scientist did leave the two mermen alone for a little while and filled the tank back up to the top. They were now too occupied in their studies of how such creatures had knowledge as powerful as their own. Rin and Haru stayed afloat for many hours after that, tired and hungry. Once and a while Rin would dip his head underwater to wet his hair while patting down Haru's to make it smooth again. It was so odd how their hair looked while dry. Besides that, they just rested on each other's, listening carefully at the tiny trickles of the water and the humming around them.

"Are you getting better?" Rin asked him in a soft whisper close to the others ear.

Haru turned his head to him slightly as if annoyed from Rin's stupid question, "I don't know." His breath was still hitched so clearly no but Haru tried not to show his irritation to his lover.

Rin saw his negativity anyway but wasn't affected much by it. He knew they were both frightened but at least they had each other. The shark decided to move down a little and inspect Haru's gills while the other male loosely held onto his head with carelessness. Rin observed that Haru was getting better now that the other was breathing calmly and his gills weren't completely sealed anymore. It gave relief to Rin and he moved back up.

Haru clicked his tongue as he slid his arms off Rin's head to look at him. They were both extremely tired and he could see in Rin's face that he was beaten, but yet still relevantly handsome. Rin was about to ask another question but Haru avoided it by dunking himself under. He couldn't really swim well but he didn't care.

"Were are you going?" Rin muttered and went below the water as well. He watched as Haru slid himself through the water and down to the bottom. This worried Rin and he fallowed after his tail. "Are you sure you can still breathe properly." He asked but Haru kept going.

The dolphin didn't feel like answering because he didn't know himself. He had a hard time breathing in deep breaths but besides that little inhales it would have to do. He just wanted to hide in the water again and away from the outside world. The water felt so much better and cooled his skin compared to the dry air above. He soon found the farthest corner of the tank and noticed that Rin was right beside him. Even in a miserable state, realizing Rin was finally with him brought him great comfort compared to the loneliness he had before. He let Rin move underneath him and his tail brushed against his skin almost purposely. They laid down and curled their tails around each other, a moment they shared that used to be so customary now felt so rare.

Rin tightened his tail around Haru's body and Haru mimicked him in a way so he could rest his head on Rin's hip and the other could so the same. The dolphin tucked his arms inside and exhaled carefully, resting his sore eyes to focus on the soft up and down motions of Rin's arithmetic gills on his sides. Rin left his arms folded over Haru's scaly hip where he could feel his partners' tail press against his back for comfort. His body shook with exhaustion even if he still had a bunch of energy. He knew both their bodies needed to relax but he couldn't help tense with every movement that occurred outside. So he decided to stay and keep watch while Haru slept.

The two slept this way for a while, almost three hours maybe. Rin didn't get sleep at all because he was trapped in the constant worries of what will happen next. He couldn't relax and Haru sensed it. The dolphin woke up a bit and leaned over to grab Rin's shoulder. He weakly pulled him over a little—which was easy in their flexible state although it looked irregular –to hold him closer.

"What is it? Go to sleep." Rin urged him in a whisper and kissed Haru's face.

"You need to sleep." Haru spoke so quietly Rin had to stress his ears to understand. "I know you're hungry." He added.

Rin was caught but he wouldn't defend himself. Yes he was hungry and yes he was tired. But he just couldn't relax and didn't really have an appetite. He kissed Haru's lips continuously to make him shush. This action became normal to the dolphin and soon it created a sense of comfort. He let his thoughts drift to memories of their time together in the vast ocean. Such as how Rin would poke and nip at him after the catch of the day to see if his mate would offer any precious fish for him. He wished he could do that now but sadly Haru was just as empty as he was.

Haru felt disappointed because of this and cuffed Rin's face to look at him strongly. He knew he wasn't okay and was choosing to hide it. It was easy to tell really. Rin's deep pools of crimson lacked the determination and compassion as he once had back at home. It was once encouraging for Haru to see that in Rin's eyes; but now just seeing remorseful rosy eyes was unbearable. He rubbed his thumb to Rin's brow thoughtfully before laying his head back down.

Rin obviously saw this and shifted their body's embrace more comfortably to keep Haru in his arms. The red fish exhaled deeply and bubbles floated up to the top, he lifted his eyes to watch them. There was nothing more that he wanted then the warm company of Haru so he blocked out the worries his partner saw in him.

Another couple hours passed.

Then nothing.

The two fishes stayed wrapped in each other in the interminable void of silence, trapped yet again in this isolation. It was almost soothing to them once they got used to it, or was it that they now had each other to rest one. Either option didn't help the long boring hours they shared submersed in this lifeless water. The humans behind these walls watched almost impatiently now. They searched for another response from Rin once and a while but the shark would refuse to even peep a sound. They got no voice no proof of what they heard. They also grew irritable now that both the mermen where together. They knew from the start that putting Haru with Rin would be a disaster. The red fish guarded Haru like he was his last piece of shrimp to nibble on for the rest of his life. They no longer could collect data from Haru's behaviors or bring him out of the water without the shark clawing someone's face off to get to the blue one.

For days the researchers tried to separate the two but it was almost impossible without putting harm to their suspects. Soon it didn't matter to them anyway once they developed new ways to further their research. They wanted their subjects to endure the outside and see how they adapt without living in the water. Makoto, even in his less important status in the government, opposed to the idea of keeping the mermen outside their water habitat continuously. Some agreed with him and others nearly shooed him away. It was no use and they soon agreed with their plan to drain the waters one last time.

Near the time of the plan to set in, the two fishes where completely unaware of what was going to happen. They were once again curled up soundly around each other near the bottom where they slumbered. Haru was the first to start to wake when he realized something was odd in the water while his healing gills struggled to circulate. He sucked in as little water as he could to gather the nutrient oxygen his body needed. Even after so many days of resting he had a hard time. Although, in his sleepy state he didn't seem to care. He yawned widely while rubbing his head in the slick texture of Rin's tail. It was almost a bother to him with Rin's dancing gills blowing water in his face so he shifted more to Rin's shoulders.

"Hey…" He asked for his mate in question, wondering why he was breathing so roughly. He peeked over the broad shoulders of his companion and pushed the velvet hair out of his face. He saw that Rin was sleeping which caught him as odd. He didn't know what to think of it, was it ok that he was sleeping or was their something wrong. He honestly didn't know.

His thoughts where interrupted when he suddenly felt that familiar click that eched in the water and noticed the flickering red light start to awaken. His eyes went wide with that familiar fear causing his stomach to twist.

"Rin…Rin hey, wake up." He demanded to his mate that hadn't noticed the sudden change in the water. The red fish didn't seem to budge and Haru had to wiggle his way out from underneath him. He nudged his shoulder again and again to wake him up but his eyes just didn't want to open. It just caused more panic for Haru the more he prodded at his mate while watching the surface over them come closer and closer.

Finally the red fish woke with a jolt from being wakened by the frightened echos of his mate's call. He pushed himself up with the world spinning and he shook his head to clear it. "What is it Haru? Haru?" He replied back finally and Haru swam around and under him. He wouldn't have to answer because Rin could already see that the water was only about three yards deep now and they couldn't really move anywhere. It struck Rin as a startling surprise and before he knew it they had lost all source of water. Now they both where aliens to this empty hard tank.

They both wheezed and gasped for air as if trying to escape from their one bodies. The transformation was already coming in and both mermen did not want this to occur. They cried out from the aching cramps inside while their chests heaved for air. Haru curled into a fatal position and endured the change of his body that didn't seem to care for his discomfort. He twitched and tensed from the tightness in his tail as it slowly wilted away to freshly born legs. Dull scales retreated back into their delicate skin that felt like a hundred needles sinking back deeply into the flesh; slowly.

Rin mimicked Haru and he groaned from the sickly feeling in his gut that made his stomach want to wrench. He tried to ignore it and turn to the cries of his mate beside him. He reached to him and pushed himself over so he could put himself partially on top of him in his last attempts to protect him. He saw the humans coming through his blotched vision.

Haru hardly felt his partner's presence and held onto his wet shoulders. They could barely look at each other for a second before Rin was pulled off his partner from the gloved hands of the scientists. They were basically ripped apart and Haru searched for the last bit of strength he had to reach out for him. Rin struggled with the men as best as he could but his new legs gave him no support while he suffocated slowly with the closure of his gills. Darkness started to blur his vision in his fight to stay up and defend himself. He couldn't see Harun nor anything in front of him. His ears rung and his heart thundered to the point where he couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Haru was much farther away now as he watched the pursuit to hold Rin down. He had no energy left even when he tried to pull his arms from the grasps of the men. His gills, now fully sealed, gave no comfort even if rich oxygen was more plentiful for the slowly suffocating merman.

They pulled him up to the wheeled bed while Haru started to slip in and out of consciousness. Dizziness overwhelmed him and he saw bright lights in his face. But all that was on his mind was Rin. He woke up again and tried to sit up. His attempt failed as men pushed him back down on the bed. He looked over to where Rin was. This time he saw that the shark wasn't moving, he wasn't fighting nor trying to reach him. He laid still there with his head limp to his shoulder. His lips blue with a pale lifeless face.

"Rin!" Haru's suddenly yelled out with anguish in the frightening sight of his mate almost dead inform of him. It was too cold…the air was too cold. His body felt it as soon as it hit and now he knew why Rin looked so shooken. The dolphin pulled himself off his bed in his desperate attempt to reach Rin. He was stopped of coursed and pulled pack as Rin was pushed away just as an oxygen mask was placed on his mouth.

Haru called again, his voice choked with emotion as he was forced back down on the white bed. He felt an ice cold touch on his bicep and a sharp pain caught his attention. A small silver needle left a small mark on his arm where Goosebumps invaded the skin. An overwhelming heaviness came over him and suddenly his heart stopped pounding. His body relaxed. His eyes got heavy.

…

When Haru woke, there was shock in his eyes. Quickly he jerked his body up and his breathing deepened. He never woke in such an odd place. White laminating walls surrounded him and he once again felt that familiar feeling of being in a prison. Soon he was huffing in a cold sweat from feeling breathless and claustrophobic. His breath was hitched and he felt his sides with his fingers were his gills where, sealed.

He hiked for a few more minutes to calm himself down, finding that familiar sensation of his lungs feeling shriveled up and weak. Now he was awake in the real world where he remembered being trapped in a tank for nearly half a year, and now Rin was taken from him unknowing if his precious companion was dead or not. Haru would refuse to let out a sob. It erupted his chest without warning and it was odd to him. He wasn't the one to cry, never had he been so innocent. He was innocent to these obstacles around him and it terrified him.

He wanted Rin terribly. Yes, he always wants him terribly as if these feeling could never could get used to. He shifted from his bed to pull off the thin white sheets. He saw his legs underneath, clothed in loose pants and a t-shirt. So odd he thought and he pulled and tugged on the fabric that hugged his body. It disgusted him and he tried to wiggle his toes while rubbing his legs which felt fuzzy. He missed his beautiful tail instantly and found he couldn't move the stiff limbs like he could have with his tail. He tried to lift one leg up but it felt like it was dead weight. Then he tried the other and it hardly budged. With a groan of tiredness, he just sat there for several minutes rubbing the life back into his legs while trying to keep his breathing normal. Urgh.

He watched the clock as it continued to tell the time. It read 2:33 a.m. The fish watched it click by as he massaged his legs, wondering how long it had been. Once he was able to move his legs, which took about twenty minutes of the clock's time, he shifted them over the bed and tested if he could put pressure on them. He then tried to stand. Just as he was about to the door of the far right opened and he dropped back down. It was just Makoto and the taller male politely stepped in.

"Oh! You're awake." He greeted with kindness and closed the door behind him. Haru shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sealing away any source of emotion.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head nervously and walked to the fish and placed a cup of water on the bed stand beside the other. He tried to offer it to Haru but the teen just stared at it almost questionably. He didn't know what to say actually and Haru's slit eyes bore into him. "Where's Rin?" Haru spoke first and the taller male jumped in surprise. He wasn't yet used to such a creature speaking to him. There was silence and Haru pressed on with that eager stare. Makoto wasn't sure what he meant by 'Rin' but then realized that it must be the red one's name.

"He's in the other room." Makoto replied.

"Bring me to him." Haru quickly interrupted Makoto before he could start saying something else.

"But-"

"I must see him." The fish pressed on with a voice full of eagerness although his tone was almost mute.

Makoto couldn't resist those pleading eyes much longer even when he wasn't sure if he should bring him to him or not. They were still in the building owned by the government, in fact, Makoto wasn't supposed to be here during the middle of the night. Haru didn't care if it was dangerous either way, he _needed_ to know if Rin was ok. So Makoto decided to help Haru up on his feet to walk, which he was surprising adapted too quickly, and kept an arm around the others shoulder to keep him balanced. Haru wasn't too fond of being touched but it would have to be done if he wanted to get to Rin. He was lead out of the strange room to an even stranger area, a hallway perhaps. He didn't know and felt vulnerable, especially without his mate. There wasn't much of a walking distance to the room where Rin was held and Makoto knocked on the door once the two approached the black door. Haru was first introduced to the bright blonde whom opened the door with accelerating speed. His large pink eyes sparkled at the sight of Haru and he smiled so wide it looked like it was stuck.

"Ah! So you're the blue one right! You can walk too. My names Negisa and this is Rei." Negisa continued on, speaking in slow language just in case Haru struggled to understand. The dolphin had zero interest in this bubbly character and tried to look over Negisa and into the room. He saw another male with glasses that must have been Rei. He got in the fish's way as he introduced himself; explaining something about himself and his involvement with a secret agency or something like that. Haru didn't catch all of it because his attention was fully on the bed that lingered inside the room. He pushed himself through the two bodies in front of him and almost lost balance if Makoto hadn't caught him.

"Rin?" He called out to the figure he could see laying in the bed in front of him. He could see him, he was alive. He must be alive.

The crimson haired teen was in fact laying in the bed that Haru was trying to reach. He had survive the night although he didn't remember anything that had happened when he transferred the night before. He remembered laying in the very bed he is in now with a never ending cramp. The wanting to move was unbearable .He was in a never ending trance of numbness and he trembled now and then from the bitter air that pricked his skin. He was also provided air through a mask that was placed on his lips. He thought it was pain but couldn't get it off until Rei had come in to remove it for him.

When he heard Haru's name he shifted his stiff position to turn his head. He didn't even hear him come in and was previously sitting upright with sagged shoulders; his thoughts heavy with the knowledge of why Rei and Negisa where here. He really hated them. Soon Haru was at his bedside before Rin's blurry eyesight could focus on him.

"Haru!" Rin gasped and went to put him arms fully around him. He found weakness in his effort to hold him but he didn't care. Haru fell on him in his last steps towards the bed and embraced him too. Such joy he felt, they were together once again. The dolphin ignored the three other strangers around them as he pushed the blankets aside and huddled close to Rin's warm embrace. He tucked his legs in and shifted himself tightly next to his mate. He never wanted be separated again and put his arms tightly around Rin's thin waste, hiding his face in his neck. Rin waited patiently for Haru to get comfortable before leaving his arms around Haru's shoulders and resting his cheek on the other's hair. He noticed Haru's breaths where sometimes cut short and it concerned him still.

"They say they will help up escape Haru." Rin told him after they had settled.

Haru opened his eyes just slightly and glanced over to the three that where talking amongst each other at the door. He didn't seem to care and closed his eyes again, shifting his head more against Rins neck so he could hide himself once again in the darkness of his lover's presence.

_Author's Note:__ How'd you like it? Getting more interesting since the first chapter? Hopefully, I'm trying not to make it seem too long and boring with fat paragraphs to read and such. Gosh I hope it's interesting! Next chapter will be up in at least a week. I'm sure the next one will be the last or second to last who knows.  
>Oh! If anyone gets confused on how the two fishies are cuddling together near the beginning, just let me know and I'll send ya a drawing I did to show you how they are positions. Sorry I know, it was hard to explain lol<br>Also! I give a bunch of credit to my lovely sister who helped edit and advise my silly mistakes here. Thanks so muuuch! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: _

_IMPORTANT: Ok ok so you all are probably gonna wanna hurt me now but here it goes…there's POSSIBLE character death! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. /Hides in corner  
>Gosh I know how it feels when there's such a cute story and then suddenly a character dies. I know. It's like "urrhghghgh so danm bootyful" to "AHHH WHYYYYYYYYY!?" Especially when there's no warning in the beginning. I was just afraid no one would want to read it if it was said in the beginning so I decided I'd put it up after I finished the story. Please continue to read of course, you'll love it I promise!<em>

_Oh! And thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Seriously they helped so much!_

**Chapter 3**

For the majority of the time Haru couldn't really remember how he and Rin had gotten out of that government facility. He recalled Rei and Negisa making sure to have all security cameras shut off and have most of the working guards be distracted by a fire alarm of some sort. With that the three men lead the two mermen out through the back into a car. The rest was a blur and most had failed Haru's memory once he had fallen on his face while suffering a sudden shut down of the brain- called passing out.

When the blue fish woke, he arose with a jolt. He sat up yet again in a strange room and in a strange place. This time the room wasn't as white or boring as the one in the facilities. It looked like a normal room, with a fan above his head, carpet, a closet, a drawer and him in a bed. Haru let out a sigh and combed his hair back with his fingers while looked at the curtains at the window, observing how it let a transparent glow of dark blue into the room. He easily lost interest in thinking and lowered his tired eyes. Rin was sleeping next to him. His arm was lazily over Haru's waist while his nose stayed snug to the pillow. It wasn't surprising to Haru and he was glad his mate could rest. He defiantly remembered Rin forcing himself to stay awake the whole time during their escape. Silly Rin, he could never relax. The ex-fish pushed back some of Rin's velvet hair with his palm and leaned down to kiss his eyebrow.

Once Haru was sure Rin wouldn't wake up he carefully scooted his body out of the lazy grasp of his partner's arm. He cautiously put his feet to the white carpet and stood up. The sudden weight on his toes caused him to get immensely dizzy and he sat back down again, "shit…" Hair murmured under his breath and didn't understand why he couldn't walk. Just the other day when he escaped he could. He tried it again and was a little successful but this time his stomach seemed to drop into a gross feeling of sickness. He tried to ignore it and shuffled his way across the room; using the objects around him to grab onto and keep balance. Just as he was about to reach for the shiny door knob a shadow emerged from underneath the door. Haru's fingers froze when the door nab turned and a familiar face came in. Haru relaxed, it was only Makoto.

When the brunette came in he didn't expect to suddenly be at the door and he nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Oh Haru! You're awake!" He gasped and grasped his chest in small relief. Gave him such a fright.

Haru wasn't affected and he just stared at the other male almost uncomfortably. There was a smll silence as Makoto took the time to recover and straightened his poster. "I was just checking if you had wakened. We brought you back to Rei's place for now because we kind of ran out of options to where to hide you two…heh, " the taller male awkwardly scratched his head, " I'm glad you're awake though, you've been sleeping for three days actually. But, you're up now. We're making dinner and thought you'd like to join us." Makoto explained calmly now and observed Haru face.

He always thought he was quite beautiful even when he wasn't swimming around in a tank anymore. It saddened Makoto almost, he was hoping to gain something between the two. Nothing serious but just the excitement of having a person who was thought to be just a myth looks and seems completely normal. Plus, seeing the connection Haru and Rin had gave him that pang a jealousy where he wished it didn't haunt him.

Makoto struggled to tell if Haru was listening to him or even caring for several seconds. The fish said nothing in that short time and poor Makoto thought he said something wrong. Finally Haru nodded his head as if he had just finished thinking of what to say. Honestly, Haru was just struggling to stand in general and put all his concentration on his feet. It was a minor challenge but the growing cramp in his gut made him feel ill for some reason. Makoto was glad either way and he smiled at him before realized Haru's problem.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked with concern and reached his hand over to check the temperature on the other's forehead.

His attempt wasn't successful when suddenly Rin decided to come into the picture. Out of nowhere he pushed his body forward and grabbed Makoto's wrist tightly. Again Makoto yelped in surprised and went pale with shock.

"Don't touch him!" Rin growled seriously and Makoto pulled his wrist free. The shark used his other hand to grab the other's face. He missed when Makoto dodged with fear just in time and ducked out of the room and closing the door behind him.

When Makoto was gone Rin calmed his fierce glare and gathered his breath. His head was spinning from getting up to fast from bed and he wobbled a little. He caught himself slightly against the door. Queasiness seemed to stir up trouble inside and he coughed bitterly from the lingering water stuck in his lungs.

"Why'd you scared him away? You didn't have to get up so fast," Haru muttered with disappointment and held onto Rin's arm so he wouldn't fall over on his face, along with giving him a comforting rub his back as the other recovered. He knew his mate was known to scare off anything that interacted with Haru that seemed like a threat. Haru was always getting himself if trouble so it was just natural for Rin to be aggressive. Needless to say, Haru was more concerned for Rin moving around too much when he still needed to rest.

"He surprised me that's all. I don't like how he looks at you. And besides, he was going to touch you." Rin replied, suddenly becoming remarkably calm towards Haru as he regained his breath and whipping his mouth. He straightened his hunched position to look at his partner.

Haru held onto the bottom of Rin's shirt slightly as they faced each other, his expression almost bothersome, "That doesn't matter. You're pushing yourself to hard." Haru scolded and ignored his own efforts to push himself when he wasn't feeling too well either.

"So what. I can handle it." Rin defended himself, a repeated comment he would always say when his partner saw he was struggling.

Haru really wanted to punch him now.

"You're an idiot." Haru muttered and looked away.

"Haru your lips are blue." Rin almost gasped as if brushing Haru's comment off.

Haru looked back to Rin and felt his partner's fingers brush his lips. They were cold. He never realized that he was freezing or not, actually, he felt relatively normal. No wonder the sickness was coming over him. His companion's touched gave comfort to him anyway and Haru exhaled softly. He wanted to say it didn't matter but he found he couldn't. Rin cuffed his cheeks gently and brought his lover closer to give his lips in hopes to warm Haru up with a ginger kiss. Again Haru was in a trance and sudden sadness. He missed how Rin would came and help forget his worries in the cutest ways like talking to him softly and kissing him gently. He responded back instantly as he always done before. Rin departed slightly to stroke his thumb against Haru's soft cheek.

Haru lifted his gaze to look at him slightly before leaning in closer to press his lips to his again. He wanted another and another, anyway to delude this feeling he missed for so long. He moved his arms around Rin's thin form and gripped onto his shirt. In response, Rin embraced Haru's shoulders and lingered their kiss as long as possible before the shark moved to kiss the corner of Haru's mouth, to his cheek, his temple, then to his ear. All along the way Haru leaned into the affection as he moved more into Rin's embrace. Once he tucked his chin to the curve of Rin's shoulder and neck did his partner rest his little pecks to his ear; trailing warmth the whole way with small brushes of his razor like teeth. Haru rested his eyes in bliss and almost forgot the gross feeling in his gut. He wouldn't forget how Rin's lips where almost the same shade of blue as his was.

Why must he be so selfless?

….

The two mermen held each other for a while actually, absorbing as much heat as they could. It was relevantly successful because body warmth was the best kind. When they finally could have the courage to let go of each other, Rin had the idea to investigate. His head was the first to pop out into the quiet hallway of the house once he opened the door a crack. He looked left to right while Haru slowly peeked from under him. He wanted to go out first but Rin pushed his head back in so he could instead. Even with unsteady feet Rin will be deadly if he had to. Haru fallowed him anyway— walking slow because he wasn't really feeling the greatest— as they walked down the welcoming hallway. No one came to greet them even if they could hear company in the other rooms. They recognized the high voice of Negisa and the laughter of Rei. Makoto must be there as well.

Rin paused at the end of the hallway that lead to a living room. Everything was so strange to him compared to the wild experiences of the ocean. Haru came to Rin's back and tucked his fingers to the back of Rin's belt loops- which he found interesting because he never saw or heard of 'pants' before-while his rested his chin on Rin's shoulder tiredly. His mute expression showed no interest whatsoever. Soon his unsentimental gaze widened when he noticed a glass sliding door just at the far left of the living room. He saw the dark sky and was instantly drawn to it. He left the protection of Rin to investigate and moved around the couches and coffee table to where the door was. To his surprise, just outside the glass was the ocean. Small white waves crashed against the sand and rain pelted the surface. Haru wanted to fall over from the overwhelming wash of memories. Just a couple yards away and there it was, his home, and yet again a glass wall blocked it from him. Rin already made it to his side and was just as astonished. He was first to start pulling on the door handle while Haru pressed himself to the glass. He really wanted to go out.

Then there was a loud boom from the sky as thunder disturbed the illuminating skies.

It was then when Rei finally noticed the two poor fish trying to get out, "Ah. I know you both must want to leave, but it's not entirely safe to go out right now." He explained with sympathy and Negisa jumped on him from behind to keep his arms around him.

"You should eat with us first! We cooked all kinds of food for you." He cheered with happiness and Makoto came from behind with his hands occupied with oven gloves.

Haru was muttering "No" to Rin but they both knew there was no way they would be able to be let out. Honestly they didn't care if it was raining out there. In fact if it was snowing they would have jumped into the waved instantly anyways. But clearly that could never happen when they both knew they were still in poor shape, cold, and the ocean was basically a kill zone while stuck in a storm. They both let out a sigh at the same time and turned towards the group.

Negisa just squeezed Rei's waist extra tight when the two fish approved which caused his lover to squirm with discomfort.

Haru was now moody for having to wait another day to reach his home and walked past Rin towards the couch instead. **He didn't notice Rin's shaded gaze as he faced the glass nor the small tug of his sleeve before he left Rins side. Eventually the shark removed himself from the door and fallowed with silence as his partner sat on the couch. Soon he followed suit once Rei and Negisa exited to the kitchen with delight. He noticed Haru was shivering now and he put an arm around him.

"I'm fine." Haru mumbled as if Rin's action was asking if he was ok. Even if Haru looked resistant he leaned a little on Rin anyway because now he did start to feel cold. He didn't like it and refused to let his body shut down on him. He wasn't going to pass out when he was so close to going home.

Negisa returned to see the two holding each other and was worried. He urged the rest to hurry up and feed them because he figured they must be starving. In a matter of ten minutes Haru and Rin where provided a cup of warm tea and a plate of yellow tail fish. They had never seen such a weird placement of food and where bewildered when they discovered it was cooked.

Rin, even with his shark apatite, didn't find much interest in it. Maybe he didn't trust it or just wasn't hungry. He looked to Haru who was prodding the cut up fish with a finger. The said partner didn't really put that much attention to Rin but instead on the never ending not in his stomach that was becoming more troublesome by the minute. He didn't feel good at all and just holding the plate was a challenge. Soon the queasiness rushed to his throat and he cuffed his mouth with a cough. The group saw this and where startled. Makoto was the first to rush and grab the trash can and move it over to Haru. The fish gagged out little that was in his stomach before taking a big gulp of water. Rin rubbed his shoulder with worry and grew angry towards the three who were trying to help.

"I knew you weren't fine." Rin hissed with concern but Haru ignored him. He just felt so weak and laid down to rest for a while.

Makoto, Rei and Negisa watched on with great sympathy.

"Just let him rest," Rin replied after a moment to control his frustrated worries while placing a blanket, which he found draped on the couch, on Haru and down casted his gaze. For a long time he had been holding his weakness in and now his exhaustion showed. He paused after watching Haru settle into sleep, then he added, "Thanks for your kindness, we appreciate it." He finally said to them and fixed the cloth more around Haru's hip and leaving his hand there to let his partner know he's still there.

All the friends smiled

….

It wasn't long until Haru had to be waken so he could be moved back to the room. He was kind of glad to be wakened because he was afraid if he fell into a deep sleep he might not wake up. That was how tired he felt and he looked to Rin who had wakened him. He searched to see if Rin was just as tired but he couldn't tell from the solid expression on his partners face. He wouldn't realize but Rin did feel weak and tired to the bone.

Haru was helped up and they both where wished good night from the three others boys. In fact the whole 'human way of life' was very obscure to them. Oh well. They took refuge in the same room they woke up in. Haru was the first to lay in bed and curl up in the blankets, letting his tremoring body rest. Rin came next and tucked his body up against Haru's back while fixing his arms around his chest. He pressed his cheek to Haru's hair and settled his cringed brow from a headache was hurting him. Haru allowed his presence to come over him almost eagerly and he fixed the blankets more around them both. There they found warmth once again in each other's embrace.

Soon silence invaded the room and the only sound heard was the soft exhales and inhales and the distant roar of the ocean. Rin's eyes opened and he looked towards the window and watched as the curtains swayed, allowing the sweat smell of sea salt to come in. It was such a tender feeling to finally be near the ocean again and recognize its smells, its voice. He let out a sigh and nuzzled more into Haru's neck. His lips smiled against Haru's skin, the first smile in a long time.

Haru could feel him smiling and brought joy to him once again. He shifted his hips more comfortingly and enjoyed the cool breeze from the window.

"We'll finally be free again tomorrow." Rin muttered and Haru opened his eyes slightly. He seemed to smile too, finally this nightmare seemed to end. He found Rin's hand and entwined his fingers with his.

"Yes…Go to sleep now." Haru urged and pressed his damp lips to Rin's knuckles. His sickness in his gut seemed to be forgotten at this point but it still lingered.

Rin moved his gaze to the entwined fingers of his partners and his. He loved the sight and massaged Haru's hand slightly with his thumb. He didn't feel like answer this time and wanted to wait for Haru to fall asleep first. His eyes seemed to feel heavy with effort to stay up and he kept his gaze to their hands. Slumber seemed to have him wrapped tightly in its grasp. He couldn't wait to jump back in the home he longed for so long. He dreams would be heavily occupied with these thoughts, his wishes, and his memories. He finally let his mind settle where there was no fear, no danger. Haru was safe and soon they would be home. With that, Rin surrendered to his dreams.

….

The next morning Haru woke slowly this time and the sun hadn't yet risen from its chambers. He woke to the same sound of the ocean and the breeze. It was almost a welcoming feeling, but not quite. He looked to his hand where he was still holding Rins. He gave Rin's hand a gentle squeeze in the happy thought that they will finally be able to swim the ocean again. Then he waited. He waited and waited as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for as he started at their entwined fingers, feeling almost no energy. Maybe he just wasn't comfortable.

He decided to turn and buried his face more into the sheets. He shifted around to face his companion, feeling his hands against the chest of his lover. He waited again. He pressed his palms to Rin's chest a little more carefully.

Nothing.

Haru stirred up in a jolt of surprised from what he just observed. He shifted up to his knees and looked to Rin's face. He looked like he was sleeping, but why wasn't he responding? Haru nudged him a little more and leaned down to put his ear to chest.

He waited.

He leaned back up and his chest seemed to feel tight. He sucked in his breath and leaned back down to listen again. He listened again and again.

But found nothing.

"No…no…" Haru could hardly mutter as he gently nudged Rin, begging him to wake. Why wont he wake? He refused to understand or admit to himself what he couldn't hear.

He wanted Rin to stir, to roll over with an irritated grumble to let him sleep another minute. He wanted him to start smiling in his slumbering stage and say he was just joking. Haru didn't want to believe this would happen and leaned on him again, this time burring his face in Rin's shirt. His breath hitched.

He held his breath for several minutes, listening to see if he could hear the others. All he could hear was the sound of the ocean crashing into the sand. How angry he felt now. How angry he felt towards that sound. He wanted Rin, he didn't want the ocean.

"No! Rin wake up! Wake up!" Haru demanded with a choked voice, clenching Rin's shirt. He didn't get a response and he buried his face into him again.

Makoni and the others woke from the distressed cries in the other room. They were startled and got out of bed instantly and ran over to the grieving merman. They found Haru still on the bed, crouched over Rin as he hugged him tight. They all gasped and froze at the spot and neither wanted to move. They watched as Haru grieved and where unsure what to do or what was going on. When Makoto tried to step forward, Haru moved up to look at them with sorrow in his blood-shot eyes.

"Get out! Stay away from him." Haru said to them with a cracked voice. His emotions overwhelmed him, for so long he kept this fear inside and for so long he never believed this could happen. This was real, Rin was actually gone and he couldn't handle it.

The newly found friends where lost for words and Negisa was the first to break into tears when he realized what actually happened. Rei held him tight and looked away with guilt in his eyes. There was nothing they could do and Haru continued to grieve. He brought Rin to his chest as he held onto his shoulders tight, swaying almost too slowly, as he let out all his anger, sorrow, and defeat into Rin's lifeless chest.

End?

...

_Author's Note:  
><em>

_IMPORTANT: RIN IS NOT ACTUALLY DEAD! He just looks like it yeah. He actually just slipped into a coma because he body shut down from so much trauma. Haru just didn't realize he was still breathing very faintly and that his heartbeat was shallow because of his panic. Hopefully that makes you all feel better ^^  
><em>I have a side idea to this story(I'll post it as a prologue maybe and as another sroey) and it's where Rin shall live. The sharky just lost his ability to turn fish anymore and lost his memory. But then Haru can find him and they can fall in love again or something like that. It would be a big comical relief compared to this story lol<em>  
><em>

_Rin's like by fare my most favorite character and I hardly ever put my full original idea in my fanfictions. (This time I did) Nor do I normally do such tragic topics but I wanted to make a good story so yeah ^^_

_I only did because I felt like it would make the story better. I didn't want to just put a cliché happy ending and stuff because I'm pretty sure in real life happy ending don't happen often. Plus, I chose Rin to die, even when it might have looked like Haru would of gone instead, because he may look like the stronger one in the couple but Haru normally is I guess. RinRin was so close tho! /sob_


	4. ADDED IMFO

**ATTENTION:**

IF ANYONE WHO READ THIS AND REALLY WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LITTLE ADDED STORY I MENTION JUST CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!

IT'S TITLED "Give Me Fishy Kisses"

(Check it out, it's sexy and adorable!)


End file.
